The Jealous Type
by Crystalgail
Summary: Mikan Sakura never expected Natsume Hyuuga to be this 'type'. Not in a million years.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice

**A/N: **I love one-shots! It's my first time writing for Gakuen Alice so comments about this will surely be appreciated, just a little something for the Mikan/Natsume supporters out there. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Jealous Type**

He closed his chocolate-brown eyes, after looking up the light violet sky, hoping to find silence in the world of dreams. He's in his usual place under one of the trees inside the forest of Alice Academy where he comes often whenever he's in need of solitude or a place to think about things. With his 13-year-old body in a comfortable sitting position and the warm breeze blowing his short dark locks across his face, he could easily loosen up after a troublesome schedule of classes in the Academy.

He could still hear faint sounds omitted by his fellow classmates obviously trying to spend their short free time wisely just before going to dinner and finally hitting the sack. They would prefer to be with their friends and spend some time together. However he, on the other hand, would just think that it's foolishness for there's nothing better way to spend a free time than with one's self.

The keeper of the Fire Alice would still think it's foolish, even though he has a bunch of close friends of his own. Unfortunately he is not foolish like them because he would rather be alone.

That's what he was before, alone but powerful. However, that all changed when a certain single-star girl with Nullifying Alice entered the scene. She changed everything.

Not only does he likes this spot to relax but it is also for the rare times that he would actually think of people. Okay fine, to think about _her_. She was the complete opposite of him that's why he would find it so strangely amusing to mentally enumerate her traits and capabilities.

It's true that she would sometimes drive him crazy with annoyance. He won't deny that fact. But as time passed by, he got used to her and even got to like her a _little bit_. Though, he would die first before he could actually confess that to anyone, especially to her.

This irritated him, the way that she could get into his thoughts so easily especially these past few days. He just noticed that she's being too close to the Special Ability Types lately and he's got to admit that it crossed his mind once or twice.

Okay, okay, three times since this morning. But it's not as if he's concerned or anything.

He analyzed that she may have matured a little since three years ago but how she handles people is still honestly like a 10-year-old kid. Especially how she handles the opposite-sex, she's too _open_, too _honest_, too _trustful_ and too _innocent_! It just makes him _want _toburn the pants of the person who would take advantage of her.

His brows furrowed then he shook his head. What the hell is he thinking? This isn't like him at all. He wouldn't care a bit if something happens to her.

No, of course, it _depends_ on the situation. He wouldn't let something serious happen to her or to any of his friends. That's why he was born with this cursed power to at least, protect the ones he really care about.

His dangerous eyes shot open. His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed a familiar presence nearby. Damn, they found him. It must be Ruka. It's not that he doesn't like his company it's just that he would rather be alone today. He swiftly jumped up the branch of the tree to hide from the intruder. Maybe it was just a passerby. Then maybe, he could once again go back to his thoughts.

From above, he observed the figure and it was rushing towards his direction. Her beautiful long brown hair, which was tied in two pigtails, followed her move. Her face brightened with a smile and the faint light due by the thickness of the trees' leaves made her young face even more beautiful. He was surprised when he saw her, the object of his thoughts.

_Mikan Sakura_

She briefly stopped on her tracks then placed her right palm against the trunk of the tree where he could be found if only she would glance a bit above her. Sweat trickled down her face and her breathing was heavy. She then looked straight and started jogging again.

Curiosity made him follow her without her knowing. She ran just a bit further then she shouted, "Tsubasa-kun!" she then looked a few more steps beyond her, "There you are!"

This caught the holder of the Fire Alice off guard. _What? Why the hell Tsubasa Andou?_ He searched far beyond Mikan and there he saw a small clearing then finally the 17-year-old Tsubasa. He was leaning against a rock with a lazy grin across his face, obviously, waiting for Mikan. If he was there all along, how come he never sensed him?

Mikan stopped for a while then gave out a big smile. She then walked closer to Tsubasa with hands on her hips.

The 13-year-old boy had a suspecting stare set for the two people on the clearing. He was hidden behind the shadows while his face tightened, waiting for the scene between the two to unfold.

* * *

"I thought I might find you here," Mikan sighed while sitting down, "Misaki-chan's looking all over for you."

Tsubasa laughed then sat down beside her, "Yeah, to kill me, for sure." He then took something from his pocket and it was a small book, "I'll give it back to her, I promise, Mikan."

The brown-haired girl shook his head, "Is this what happens every time you two get into an argument?" she thought, _'They're acting like a married couple,' _

Tsubasa grinned playfully and waved the small book, "She likes going through my stuff! How would she like it if I took one of her things? Besides," he opened the book, "This is an interesting read."

Mikan asked, "What is it?"

The teenager with dark green cap explained, "It tells about the different types of people, it's more like a personality test. You can answer some questions here in the book then it'll tell you what your type of personality is."

Mikan's eyes widened, "Really? Wow! That's so cool!"

"Yeah, I know," Tsubasa smiled, "That's why I want to _lend_ it to you for a while."

Mikan knew he planned this all along. This plot was done by him alone. He knew that she'll come over and talk him to bringing the book back to Misaki. If she did come over, then he'll talk his way to make her keep the book. _Damn clever plot. She can't say no to Tsubasa! _

Mikan laughed, "Let me borrow it? It's not even yours to begin with!"

"I can't go back for dinner if Misaki finds out I took her book," Tsubasa laughed, "She'll kill me!"

"Uh," Mikan raised an eyebrow, "She's pretty _confident and sure_ that you took her book."

"If you take it," Tsubasa stated confidently, "She won't have any evidence to blame it on me! I'll let her cool off a bit, then, I'll give it back to her. Misaki's going to be cool with this."

Mikan stared at him silently.

"Come on, Mikan, I'll give it back tomorrow," Tsubasa sighed, "Share it with Hotaru and Yuu, I just want to have a decent dinner tonight without Misaki inspecting me like a cop for this."

"Okay, okay," Mikan gave up, "I'll take it." She then placed it in her pocket.

Tsubasa smiled then gave her a big bear hug, he then whispered, "Let's go, before something _kills_ us in here. It's getting dark and I hate to be late for dinner."

While he whispered that, Tsubasa was looking from one of the trees in front of them. He knew that there was someone observing them but he does not want to alarm Mikan. He smirked. Though, he doesn't really think that it's something that should make them nervous, he already has a pretty good idea who it is.

He can feel it. There's a pair of fiery eyes glaring at him right now like his skin is going to be set on fire. Somehow, he's already starting to regret the fact that he pulled Mikan in for a brotherly hug.

It just pissed the boy even more.

* * *

In his own bathroom, Natsumi Hyuuga splashed his face with running water then looked at himself in the mirror. His breathing was spontaneous and he could see his mouth was curved into a frown. Why would he care about who she likes anyway? It's not as if he desires her in any way possible. _No._

So what if she likes older men? He doesn't care. _But why Tsubasa Andou_? They're four years apart, for God's sake. He swears, he could just tear him up to pieces then toast him using his Alice of Fire. It's not that he's jealous or anything, it was all because he just don't want to them to hurt her that's all.

_Right!?_

He hastily grabbed the towel beside the sink and he dried his face. After that he had a change in clothing then proceeded downstairs for dinner.

* * *

The famous Black Cat, Natsumi Hyuuga, went down towards the busy dining room. He could see the bustling of Alice students from one table to another. The sound of utensils tickled his ears. He slid quietly inside the room and got a tray from the side of the entrance. When he was falling in line through the cafeteria counter, someone tapped him from behind.

"Hey, Natsume," His blond friend, Ruka Nogi, greeted him with a weak smile, "We saved you a seat."

Natsume shifted his gaze to the place where Ruka was pointing at. There were people chattering as some ate at that table. There was his annoying fan-girl Shouda Sumire chatting aimlessly with Tobita Yuu, who was just silently listening to her rants about Natsume. There were also two more girls younger than the first two. There was the famous inventor Hotaru Imai sharing a book moment with her best friend.

Mikan Sakura, the very girl who keeps bugging his mind these past few days, was just sitting there reading out something from a book for her friend. There was this interesting smile on her face and glitter in her eyes. Could it be that Tsubasa was capable of making her that happy?

"Where have you been after classes, Natsume?" Ruka inquired as his friend placed some food on his own tray.

"Around," Natsume whispered while trying to forget about the things he had discovered earlier, "Just to get some air."

Ruka smiled then nodded. After Natsume finished grabbing something to eat, he followed his friend and they approached their group of friends. Before he could even get near the table, Sumire jumped and ran towards him, "NATSUME-KUUUUUUN!"

Natsumi dodged her easily leaving her face flat on the floor but she's okay. She was always okay but now, he's not. He just feels so pissed off, although, he tried converting his anger to silence.

As he neared the designated table, he could hear Mikan giggle then state, "It's so like you Hotaru-chan!" she pointed the page to her friend, while Hotaru peeked too, "It says here that you're the type of person whose serious about things and is always rational. And it also says here.."

She went on and on until Natsume and Ruka sat down at the chair facing the two friends, Ruka explained to his friend, "Mikan has this interesting book about types of personalities, she's been giving us informative things since the start of dinner."

Natsume looked at Mikan then he raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" Then he started on his soup. He noticed that Mikan has stopped babbling, as he looked up to check upon her silence, he spilled some of his soup and tried to control himself from laughing. It seemed that Hotaru inserted a whole burger in her mouth. Yuu, Sumire and Ruka laughed too.

"Mikan, don't speak while your eating," Hotaru stated.

Mikan shrugged then took the burger from her mouth, "Okay, okay, I'll eat. It's just that this is really a good book! It's a good thing Tsubasa lent it to me."

With the mention of that name, Natsume clenched his fist. Why always him? No, no, he's not jealous or anything. That's the least of the things in this world that he would _care_ about. But, he swore, one more mention of that name could make him do something that he'll surely regret later.

He was surprised when he looked up and instantly saw big and lovely coffee-brown eyes staring straight back at his own eyes. They stayed like that for a while until Mikan gave out a smile. His face showed signs of surprise when she leaned forward and pointed at the silly book.

"Natsume," Mikan blushed with a smile, "What _type _are you like?"

Natsume was surprised but was silent for a while.

"I can determine it using this book that _Tsubasa_ lent me," Mikan smiled while showing the book, "Come on, I'll ask you a bunch of questions."

Natsume's eyebrows furrowed then he closed his eyes leaving Mikan utterly confused of what he's just about to do. He warned her about muttering that name once again. Now, he'll do something that could surely satisfy his own thirst for blood._ For Tsubasa's blood._

He then stared at Mikan, while the others seemed to have noticed his silent anger so they moved a few spaces away from the two. Obviously, the brown-haired girl still didn't notice it for she was still smiling while waving the small book. He sighed, and then finally, he snapped his fingers.

The small book that she held then caught a small fire out of nowhere. She yelped, "Aah! Fire!" she unconsciously waved the book hoping that it would make the flame cease from spreading throughout it. But it didn't, it made matters worst.

Natsume stood up from the chair and started walking away. He does not want to see any tears from her eyes anymore. He wouldn't stand it. He knew he'll regret this, he _knew_, but still he continued. He is not as stupid as this! Usually, he would think things through before he would make his mind up.

However a certain feeling, an unknown one, seemed to be building up in his heart, forcing him to act like this towards her.

Everyone in the room seemed to have noticed the scene and everybody feel silent.

"Natsume," Ruka asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

He looked at Ruka and shook his head then slowly head out of the doorway. He then stopped on his tracks when someone yelled out his name.

_N-Natsume!_

For the last time, he looked around only to see the thing he hated most to see. He saw her. He saw Mikan Sakura, with angry tears in her eyes.

He kept walking away from the dining room while cursing himself for what he has done.

* * *

Mikan Sakura placed the half burnt book inside one of her study drawers inside her room. She heaved a deep sigh. She knew that Tsubasa's going to understand for it's not her fault in the first place anyway. He has to deal with Misaki himself, he brought her into this trouble. Although, she still felt angry towards a certain Black Cat. What has the book done to him anyway?

She tried to retrace back the events that happened. It was something like dinner then they ate then she offered him up about the book then he got angry. She tried to connect the events but it just doesn't make any sense. Natsumi Hyuuga is not like that at all.

She shook the thought off her head then she took her small bag that contained all her bathroom necessities and her towel. Being a single star, she doesn't have some of the privileges as the other multiple stars such as Hotaru, Yuu and Natsume have, like having her own bathroom. She has to go to the bathroom by the stairs so she has to pass through the long hallway every night.

Mikan finally reached the bathroom and tried to have a relaxing shower to try to forget that annoying Natsume Hyuuga. For a moment, she actually did. She likes him but after what he had done today then leaving without even explaining, it's going to take a huge effort to forget about this and forgive him.

After putting on her famous trademark polka-dotted pajamas, she brushed her teeth, dried and combed her loose brown hair. Finally, she stepped out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and satisfied only to find a dark haired Hyuuga leaning against the wall with eyes closed in a few steps away from the bathroom. _From her._

Mikan gave a small gasp of shock when she saw him, but then her eyebrows met and she stated coldly, "If you're planning to say sorry, you're just wasting your time, Natsume."

Natsume smirked then he stopped leaning from the wall and stood up straight across her while blocking hallway towards her room. He opened his piercing eyes and he spoke, "Mikan," then he eyed the pajamas she has on and whispered again with a small smile on his face, "Polka Dots."

"Natsume," Mikan sighed, "I don't think you know this but the book you just burned is not mine. It's Misaki-chan's, so you just placed Tsubasa in a hell lot of trouble."

Natsume was silent. There goes the name again, but he has done a lot of trouble already and decided that he won't do anything about that now. What'll he do now is, even though it'll stain his pride, he'll ask for forgiveness, for _her _forgiveness. He knew deep inside that what he had done is unfair and incorrect. He had let his feelings get the better of him.

He must admit that his defenses shattered when he saw crystal tears forming from the corner of Mikan's eyes. He never wanted to make cry and when she did, it made him go through hell for three times.

It was the _worst_ feeling ever.

"I'm tired, Natsume," Mikan muttered, "I'm going to go now. Don't bother to apologize to me because it won't do anything at all."

She moved past him before stating, "I just don't get you, Natsume."

_Confuse?_ Hyuuga Natsume snapped. _This feeling_. This certain feeling that makes him does such unspeakable acts. A feeling so foreign that the first time it hit him his heart ached, and for the first time in his life, he doesn't know how to handle it. It's a feeling that he would always tried to deny.

He imagined her gentle and smiling face. This feeling would just devour him if he won't do anything now. He must do something to ease off the pain he'd caused himself for her. He's got to admit it. He must admit it. He must, even only for himself.

_Natsume Hyuuga's jealous. Deadly jealous. _

Natsume closed his eyes then spoke carefully, "I'm not here to give you an apology, Mikan."

Mikan stopped on her tracks, still not facing him, "Then, what is it?"

He turned around and gave an audible whisper, "You asked me earlier what _type_ I am, correct?"

Mikan flushed red then stammered, "I-I would have known if you haven't burned the book."

He approached her, her back still facing him, then smirked, "Mikan, you don't need a book for that, I'll just tell you right now."

Mikan's body felt tense, she could feel him approaching her from her back. His fiery aura, she can sense too clearly. She couldn't bring herself to face him, her face might betray her feelings.

Natsume then spoke gently, choosing the words, "I belong to a certain _type _that naturally thinks first before they act."

Mikan gave a fake laugh, "It doesn't sound like the way you've acted earlier."

"_Naturally_, they are," Natsume whispered patiently, "But when they are not, they would do something foolish and stupid then later regret it with their lives."

The brown haired girl was silent while waiting for what he has to say more.

Natsume continued after making sure that Mikan was willing to listen for his odd explanation, he continued, "When they are not their selves, something or," he softly placed his right hand on her shoulder, "_someone _usuallypushes them to be that way."

Mikan gulped.

Natsume was a bit nervous, sweat trickled down his face, "It could be someone they care about or someone special for them." He then sighed, "They tend to do stupid things just to protect them."

Mikan whispered, "N-Natsume.."

"But there's a much darker side of them too," Natsume explained softly, "They are not only over-protective, but they can also be possessive and selfish."

"Possessive and selfish?" She gasped.

"Yes," Natsume smirked, "_Very._ They wouldn't like other people sharing what they love. Also, when they feel threatened by other people taking away the person they care so much about, then expect that they would do something _really_ stupid."

"Ha!" Mikan laughed, "That's not like you at –

Before Mikan could even finish her sentence, Natsume turned her around to face him with one swift move. His gazes fixed down to her beautiful brown eyes making her cheeks flush in embarrassment. His eyes showed amusement as he saw her blushing furiously. He couldn't help himself to lower his head and cover her lips with his.

Mikan was shocked. But he seemed so protective, possessive and selfish all at the same time and she couldn't help herself to kiss him back for a while. She then stopped and pulled slightly away.

It was a short and sweet kiss then he looked lazily at her shocked eyes, "Something stupid like that."

Mikan couldn't tear her gaze away from him. _Natsume Hyuuga just kissed her!_ She couldn't seem to comprehend the kiss they shared earlier. So, she just stood there waiting for him to say something. Though, it was obvious on her face that she did like the gesture. It was unexpected, but it was_ real_.

"One last thing," Natsume smirked, "When they are threatened for the _second_ time, they usually do something _even more stupid_ than the before."

Mikan breathed heavily, "I guess, your kind of _type _do nothing but foolishness then."

Natsume nodded then removed his hand from her shoulder. He then faced his back on her and started walking away towards him room. Mikan instantly, looked at the opposite way to go back to her own room too, hopefully, by the time she reached it she had gotten rid of that blush across her face.

"Our _type_ rarely apologizes either," He thought to himself with a satisfied look on his face.

**FIN**


End file.
